


[授權翻譯]Pretty and Please Make My Knees Go Weak

by Xiaxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Businessman Tom Riddle, Cute Harry Potter, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Naive Harry Potter, Orphan Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pretty please, Sad Harry Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, Underage - Freeform, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), coz he kinda succeeded, lol, not by tom riddle, wholesome but author's intention is not
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaxie/pseuds/Xiaxie
Summary: 哈利是一個可憐的孩子，他渴望擺脫目前的困境。他遇見一位又高又英俊，但幾乎不可能伸出援手的男人，這使哈利感到絕望。哈利喊他父親，而男人露出好看的微笑，叫了他一聲兒子。
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 8





	[授權翻譯]Pretty and Please Make My Knees Go Weak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senaxeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaxeth/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pretty and Please Make My Knees Go Weak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654355) by [senaxeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaxeth/pseuds/senaxeth). 



哈利伴隨著頭痛醒來，他又小又年輕的身子因為從床上坐起來的小變化而感到疼痛。冬天即將到來，原本應該保護他免於冰冷刺骨的寒風的薄衣已經破爛不堪，顯然派不上甚麼用處。狂風從破掉的窗戶吹進來使他渾身顫抖。呆滯的綠眼睛環顧他的房間，開始他在孤兒院的一天。

女舍監正在命令新的孤兒。而大一點的孩子已經知道他們的日常任務與家務，他們持續完成屬於早上的任務。哈利注意到那些排成一列的孩子的傷心與順從。一開始都很艱難，他明白，但他們會和其他人一樣，慢慢克服。他們會想要活下去，又或著拒絕服從。

_如果他們不接受自己的命運_ ，哈利想著，他從廚房的窗戶看向後院， _那他們將會遭遇更糟糕的事情。_

儘管他看上去很虛弱，身體也缺乏營養，但他的步伐非常輕盈與穩健。哈利不知道自己真實的年齡，但根據他來自姑媽的記憶，他大概12或13歲。他的姑媽把他留在這個可怕的地方，如果她知道這裡的人都在做甚麼，那她會稱其為地獄。接著她會去教堂，一次又一次地懺悔他們的罪孽。

他今天被安排在廚房工作，他對這件事非常在行，在女舍監表揚他後，他持續一個星期都被其他小孩欺負。他什麼都吃不下去，連他做的食物也不行。他學到了一個教訓，避免在有意或無意的情況下使自己引人注目。他的心因為尋求一絲的善意而痛苦。他學習、然後適應。他不會迎合任何人，克制自己想與他人玩耍的衝動，試圖把自己隱藏起來。因為從那時候開始，他就明白小孩子是如此殘忍，而他們的言行舉止是多麼的陰險。 

他手裡的刀對他來說太大把，但他已經習慣使用他來削馬鈴薯皮。他們會把馬鈴薯丟進他們已經連續喝好幾個月的湯裡。在經歷所有孤兒院目前所遇到的困難之後，能往湯裡加入新的食材是個奇蹟。他試圖在大街上尋找願意雇用小孩的雇主，但沒有人會雇用來自孤兒院的小孩，他聽見大街上的女士們大聲閒聊。他們瞧不起那些小孩，他們盯著他們看，彷彿是在看鞋子裡的髒污。

哈利終於處理完了，他低頭看著被他切得很勻稱的馬鈴薯塊。他的視線飄向外頭。他會再嘗試一次，他肯定能找到願意雇用像他這樣的孩子，他願意做任何事情來獲得他的薪水。待在孤兒院不是一個好選擇，沒有人會願意在如此國家陷入一片混亂的時候領養他們。他開始學習閱讀，用被扔進垃圾桶裡的報紙練習。他撿起來，試著去理解報紙上頭的單字，但他只能理解一半的意思。自學只能幫助他到達這個程度。他只能靠照片來理解德國入侵波蘭，而他的國家向德國宣戰。報紙上充滿著不同的名字讓他感到困惑，但他能理解戰爭帶來的影響，因為能獲得的食物越來越少，而前來領養孩子的人也越來越少。

他需要賺錢，然後用這些錢逃離這個國家。他的心意已決，所以他出門時把他的褪色、對他來說過於大件的襯衫穿上，這是他唯一能抵禦氣溫的工具。

哈利的意志隨著他去過任何有商店的地方逐漸消逝。他們像是趕流浪狗一樣把他趕出他們的地盤，粗魯地推擠他脆弱的身體，哈利確定他會因此而受傷。他試著不去思考這些，他坐在一棟廢棄房子的門廊上，棕色的樹葉飄落在他的身上，但他沒有精力去理會。他雙手合上搓揉著，像著掌心吹熱氣，希望能將熱氣傳到全身。他個子很小，所以這是有可能的。他的思緒停在躺在旁邊的報紙上，他撿起來並展開，試圖尋找一些他所希望可以派上用場的內容。

小男孩的眼睛因為一個單字而睜大： ** _徵招_** 。他粗略地掃了一眼照片，看見一群穿著西裝的男人，他確定這些人與正在發生的戰爭有關。他馬上站起來，跑向寫在報紙上的地址。雖然很遠，但他如果現在就開始跑，那日落之前他還有機會回到孤兒院。他的手裡緊緊地攥著報紙，急急忙忙地朝目的地奔去。

* * *

呼出的熱氣使他的視野短暫地充滿白霧，但很快就消逝了。他站在一個看起來很嚇人的，只有有錢人才負擔得起的建築物前。天空在一分鐘內黯淡下來，他吞嚥一口口水，鼓起勇氣走進去，卻被一個看起來很恐怖的傢伙攔住了。哈利腦袋一片空白，他一直專注在入口處，並沒有注意到旁邊有人。

他接收到的目光比他去過的那些商店還要恐怖十倍。他後退幾步，他知道大人會毫不猶豫地傷害小孩子，但他仍然要嘗試。

「我……我是為了這個而來。」哈利並沒有察覺到自己充滿信心的語氣。男人只是揚了揚眉毛，無視了他。哈利試著展開報紙上刊登的徵招專欄，卻被數落了。

那個恐怖的男人做出一個驅趕的動作，語氣不耐地說：「回家吧，小鬼。這裡沒有你的位置。」哈利的臉都紅了。他忍受了一整天，但內心的怒火已經無法控制了。哈利張開嘴，試圖要告訴這個男人他的想法，當然這將會導致他一瘸一拐地走回家。

哈利還沒來得及開口，門就打開了，一個客人離開了建築物。那個又壯又臭的男人散發著濃厚地香水味以及煙味讓哈利頭昏腦脹。大個子不理會他們，開著他看起來很有錢的車揚長而去。哈利的怒火燃燒殆盡，取而代之的是絕望。他到底在幹什麼？試圖挑起一場顯然沒勝算的戰爭。他轉身，腳步緩慢且穩定地走向孤兒院。也許他還能趕上晚餐時間。

如此漫長的漫步肯定能清醒他的腦袋。

* * *

哈利正沿著昏暗的道路前進，天已經黑了。風越來越寒冷。他必須趕回去否則大門一旦被關上，他就只能睡在外頭直到大門再次打開。他肯定會凍死。他的步伐逐漸加快，突然一個男人捉住他的手然後他被猛地拉到一條小巷內。

他試圖掙扎，尋求幫助。恐慌淹沒了他的思緒，但周圍沒有其他人。他無法看清楚。哈利朝著前面又踢又打，但那個人比他強壯許多並阻擋小男孩逃跑的空間。

他用力咬一口抓住他的胳膊，那個人因為疼痛大叫起來。他放開了哈利一秒，這是哈利唯一能利用的機會，他跳起來，盡可能地跑離男人。他的耳朵被腎上腺素刺激地嗡嗡作響，那個男人的叫聲雖然被擋住但還是很響亮。沒有人出現在他的視野中，他離孤兒院來有一段很長的距離。那個男人仍然在追捕他，他的小腿痠痛不已幾乎要放棄了。這時他看見一個穿著黑色外套的男人。

重新燃起的能量充滿他的雙腿，他朝那個男人跑去。但他看見那個人要走進另一台看起來很昂貴的車裡時，他又陷入了一陣恐慌。男人已經把腳伸進車裡，哈利腦袋一片空白，張開嘴沖他大喊以引起他的注意：

「爸爸！」

那隻可能會成為他的救命恩人的腳停頓。這讓哈利有足夠的時間靠近他，並抓住那看起來價值不斐的衣物。

追逐他的男人在幾個街區外停下來，猶豫著要不要抓住男孩，儘管那個男孩與他所謂的爸爸有著完全相反的社會地位。哈利的腦袋快速轉動。「爸爸，我們回家吧。」哈利懇求著，他的眼神一定透露出可憐與絕望的情緒。「拜託、拜託嘛。」小男孩補充說。在過去，孤兒院的孩子們如果說足夠多次請求，總會獲得額外的獎勵。哈利不相信這會起作用，但他必須試試。

此刻，哈利看著男人，英俊的男人低頭凝視著他，面無表情。一分鐘過去了，他一句話都沒說，哈利心裡的恐懼逐漸上升。也許這個高個子的男人會轉過身，拒絕他，把他留給追捕他的人。哈利看了看自己背後，那個男人露出邪惡的笑容，正等待著無法避免的結局登場。哈利因為噁心與絕望瑟瑟發抖。

他的眼神逐漸朦朧，感覺到逐漸匯聚的眼淚，但他忍住了。他回頭看向現在掌握著自己命運的人，發現他正盯著那個陌生人。高個子深色的雙眼裡仍然沒有情緒，直到他低頭看向緊緊抓住他外套的男孩。

一種無法形容的情緒充滿深色的雙眼，接著男人捉住哈利的手腕，用力把他扔到後座，男孩的腦袋撞到另一邊的車窗上。哈利哀號一聲，手抱住了腦袋。他的眼睛因為疼痛而閉上。因此他沒看見那個英俊的男人勾起嘴角看向他的追捕者。

當那個人走進後座時，哈利爬起來坐好。男人輕輕敲了敲汽車，示意司機開車。哈利看向那位被他一時衝動稱之為爸爸的男人。他的行為終於來到他的大腦、他的腎上腺素開始下降。汽車在寂靜中行駛，他們倆都不說話，所以哈利決定要當開口的那位，因為他是先尋求幫助的人。

他笨拙地清理嗓子，「嗯，謝謝你剛才幫助我。」他試圖看著陌生男人的眼睛，但是當男人的視線落在他身上後他卻移開了雙眼。

男人看起來有點眼熟，但他不確定是在哪見過他。他的救命恩人只是盯著他看，甚麼話也沒說。哈利縮在角落，坐立難安，他無法無視他可能已經把髒污弄到座椅上。一抹紅暈抹上他的雙頰，在男人的注視下他覺得很尷尬，但他不知道能做甚麼。孤兒院越來越近，當他看到大門已經關上時，他決定在外頭的睡夢中放棄他的命運。

「嗯，你可以把我放下來了。」男人肯定會因為發現他住在孤兒院而對他吐口水，然後把他扔出窗外。就跟其他發現他來自孤兒院的人一樣的反應。哈利已經準備好了，但他們卻逐漸駛離孤兒院，那個男人仍然沒有打算移開他的視線，哈利突然感到很窘迫，但甚麼也沒說出口。

哈利用眼角餘光偷偷盯著那個人，他發現男人還在盯著他看。天空越來越黑，他知道他們已經離孤兒院很遠了。汽車逐漸慢下來，駛入一扇高大的大門，他看到的建築物明顯是一棟豪宅，看起來既高貴又漂亮，雖然還是有點嚇人。他終於直直地對上年長者的雙眼打算詢問，但那張帥氣的臉突然朝他微笑，他幾乎被嚇到跌下座位。

「歡迎回家，我的男孩。」

**Author's Note:**

> 湯姆的內心戲變化：  
> Tom: 😐
> 
> Harry: 🥺
> 
> Tom: 😑
> 
> Harry: 🥺💕🙏
> 
> Tom: 💘🙃


End file.
